Love Me Till The End
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: There are times in your life when you find yourself in awkward situations. Any girl's wish is to be loved and cherished by a guy. Mine was too obviously, but maybe I had asked for too much when my life got twisted up because of three guys. Three guys who I couldn't ever get out of my life. But that doesn't explain why I'm running down the street barefoot in my wedding dress.
1. Prologue

The funny thing is that although we place so much energy and importance on our wedding day, it isn't the biggest day of our life. The biggest day of your life is every day thereafter. Because it's not the pledge to love someone that matters, but the act of fulfilling that pledge that is most important. In other words, it's only just begun.

But how would I know all about that. I had just left, more like ran away from my own wedding. It's every girl's dream to have a huge wedding and to be married to the perfect walk down the aisle holding your daddy's hand looking into the eyes of your husband-to-be with all the love you can muster and hoping he's doing the same. It was my dream too, but unlike most girls I was a little different.

I wanted movement and not a calm course of existence. I wanted excitement and danger, the chance to sacrifice myself for my love. Of course those fantasies were influenced by books and movies and like books and movies it was supposed to be the bride running away from the groom to go back into the arms of the man she really loved. Unfortunately I was running from both. Love is a dangerous angel.

He always used to say that I feel the need to endanger myself every so often, but that doesn't explain why I'm bare foot, tear tracks on my face, running across the street in my wedding dress.

He was the kind of gorgeous every girl dreamed about and he was my reality. Millions of years, billions of people, infinite number of possibilities and I had the privilege to meet him. I don't know if I believe in fate, but that's the luckiest accident I've ever heard of. So as normal teenagers do we fell in love and made mistakes. Most relationships end that way right? But even then I guess, we both knew that what we had was something even more rare, and even more meaningful. i was going to be his friend and was going to show him possibilities and he in turn would become someone I could trust more than myself.

I finally reached my house and jolted open the door. I cursed mentally not bothering to check if it was broken. I wasn't going to live here anymore. I quickly ran up the steps to my room and grabbed a duffel bag. I didn't have much time. Soon my fiance would find out. Find out that I'd left him at the alter. I had to. This was my only chance to escape. Even if it meant leaving the ones I loved. I let out a sob at that thought.

I never wanted to leave him. Maybe in some other world where my life wasn't as twisted as it is we could be together. Happy and in love just like we had talked about a few years ago. Not now, no, now everything has changed. It's too far to go back. Besides, my fiance would never let me be with him, He'd rather kill me than let that happen.

I grabbed a few pair of clothes and other necessities, whichever popped into my mind. I tried grabbing anything edible from the kitchen. I didn't know how long I'd be gone. Maybe a week. A month. Forever.

As I was leaving my house my throat clenched as I remember something. I run back to my room. I know this was taking a huge risk since my fiance could be here any second but it's a risk I'm willing to take. I know the exact place where it's kept. At a bookshelf in my room. There it was.

A small silver heart shaped box placed in front of a photo frame. I looked at the frame and my eyes glazed over. It was a picture of four people standing together really close with their arms around each other and smiling like that was the best day of their life. Maybe it was. It was a picture of my only family. Back when we were all happy. Back when none of this drama was going on. Back when I didn't have the constant fear of taking the hits. Back when I didn't have the constant thought of escaping.

I grabbed the frame and the box shoving it in my bag. Before leaving the house forever I remembered to grab a knife. I cut my wedding dress till it was reaching my knee and grabbed a pair of shoes. What a pity, I actually liked the dress. I would love nothing than to go back and have a nice long bath and a change of clothes but I know I can't. Not when it concerns my life.

I made my way towards the truck, the big ol'black truck I'd had and loved for ages. I quickly got in and started the engine. To add to my bad luck it started raining. Just what I need.

Speeding on the road would probably earn me a ticket but hey, can't blame my adrenaline rush. The road in front of me flashed black and white as thunder rumbled loudly. Damn it! It had to storm today . didn't it? I felt a sense of deja vu at the atmosphere. It was similar to the night I broke up with him. It was a terrible day but even more so because our last words haunted me ever since.

_"Annabeth, please just let me explain." He pleaded a I packed the last of my things ready to leave our apartment or what would now be his apartment._

_"Okay then." I stopped putting my bag down not caring about the tears running down my cheeks. "Explain."_

_"I..." He started but it looked like someone had sucked the air ot of him._

_I wanted to scream at him, yell at him, hit him, anything to take out the pain I was feeling right now. Instead I just stood there. "That's what I thought." I muttered but neither of us made a move. We just stood there. Me looking at him with his head hung low because he didn't have anything to say. There was nothing to explain. It was crystal clear._

_"Why'd you do it?" I croaked. My hands were in fists at my side and there was nothing more I would love to do than just open that door and get out but I had to know. I just had to._

_"I didn't mean to." He said quietly. "I never meant to. I...I was jealous." he said looking up and I breathed in seeing his moistened eyes. "But there's no excuse. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but..." He stepped closer and took my hands. "I'm not sorry for falling in love with you."_

_I gasped and stepped back. He didn't mean it. He didn't. He couldn't. "Stop. Stop please. You don't mean it."_

_"But I do-" He started protesting._

_"No you don't! Because you wouldn't have done what you did if you loved me!" I cried out. He stayed silent at that. "Don't you get it ? We were never meant to be together! It was just a game, for both of us, and now it's over. Game over.." I sobbed silently._

_"You don't know that Annabeth. You may be smart but definitely not in this. Not when it comes to us." he argued._

_"Why shouldn't I be introspective? We don't make sense!" I reasoned._

_"Neither do chocolate and peanut butter, but it somehow works" He says and I almost laugh out and hug him. It brought us back to the old days when we would banter just for fun and not serious issues which included pain and tears._

_"You don't get it." I rubbed a hand through my face. "Even if we do get back together your mistake will haunt me for life. I'll always,always be afraid and sick in my heart that you might look at her, then at me, and regret." I picked up my bags deciding this was a lost cause. Things were too broken to be fixed now._

_"Forget about me." I said making my way towards the door._

_"I could never." He whispered and slowly walked towards me._

_"Then at least try. For me." I knew I was cruel for making him do this but I had no choice. There was too much damage to be repaired. It was best to just leave things the way there were._

_I turned around to leave before I was suddenly pulled by the arm as I feel something against my lips. Our kisses were always spontaneous, just like our relationship, but never rough. He was always gentle with me. Always. It was a desperate kiss, it was passionate, longing and...full of love._

_He pulled away and let go of my arm. "I-I just wanted to do that. One last time." He said not meeting my eyes._

_I coughed looking away and shouldered my bag strap. "Right. Okay."_

That was the last thing I had said to him. It's funny really. You would expect the last words to a person to be something meaningful, but that was the thing. We weren't the cliche type of couple. We were different. Way and different and maybe that's the reason we could never forget each other.

The rain had started pouring more heavily, dripping on the glass matching the tears on my face. It had gotten really dark and the only source of light was the streetlight and my truck's headlights.

If only I hadn't left him. If only I had stayed with him , we wouldn't be in this me. Even after 5 years, even after us both finding different people, even after us both moving on and almost getting married, I still loved him. I couldn't deny that.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand. I rashly took a turn and suddenly had to step on the break. The truck came to a stop with a screech! As I jerked forward and back into the seat, in front of me standing right in the way of the truck was the shadow of a man. I gasped.

They had found me.

* * *

**Hey guys! So as you may have noticed I have reposted this chapter. Yup I've made a few changes in it. Anyways 'he' is the guy who all the suspense is about so hope it didn't get you guys confused. If it did well just chill and read the next chapter you'll probably catch on soon.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Stay tuned! Until next time!- RachelChaseJackson**


	2. I play Wonder Woman

**Hey guys! So I have re-posted this chapter too. Please read on cause this is important.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story is based on a true story. Well some of it is, I've made a few changes though. Now I want you guys to forget whatever you know about the PJ and HOO series and their character. In this story the relations and pairings are totally different. The character are the same but have different personalities than in the books. So don't tell me I didn't warn you. ;)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**5 years ago**

There are times in your life when you find yourself in very awkward situations. Who would have thought? The first day of my new high school and I'm already stuck in a sticky situation between the nerd, the jock and the bad boy. In all of my miserable seventeen years of living I'd have thought the fates would have cut me some slack. Guess I was wrong.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning. Five hours ago since I entered the holy grounds of Roosevelt High.

It never was a problem for me to fit in. I've been shifting schools constantly since the past seven years. It kind of became a routine for me. New town, new school, new friends. That's one of the reasons why I never get close to anybody. Well, I did have a best friend once but that's a completely different story. It's mainly because my parents left me when I was three and in the clutches of multiple foster families.

High schools are always the same. Where you'll be judged on your appearance. Where there's more drama than homework. Where your heart will be broken multiple times. Where you'll spend most of the day wishing you're elsewhere. Yup, that's high school. A place where self esteem, innocence and dreams go to die. But maybe I'm being a bit too pessimistic.

"You have her address right?" Nancy hurriedly followed me as I made my way towards the school. "I won't be here to check up on you later. And your schedule- Annabeth Chase listen to me when I'm talking to you!" She said sternly which made me stop. I turned slowly sighing.

"Yes?"

Nancy sighed, pushing her brown hair back and put her hands on my shoulders. "Look I'm just worried for you okay? I know it's not a big deal for you but this is a really nice family who's willing to take in a seventeen year old. Now you don't see that often. Just...don't mess it up alright?" She said looking at me with concern.

Nancy was from Child Protective Services. She had been in charge of me ever since the accident arranging foster families for me. I never seemed to stick with just one. Yup, I'm a rebel. Anyways, this was my last year since as soon as I turned eighteen I was legally allowed to live by myself, so I had to play my cards right. If there was anything I had close to a mother, that was Nancy.

"I wont." I said. She smiled at me. "If they won't." I added and she groaned. "Hey! If they start asking me to do chores like sweep the driveway hell I'm outta there! I mean who freaking sweeps the driveway?!" I help up my hands.

"I know, I know." Nancy said holding back a smile. "But I promise they won't. As I said, they're a good family. Plus they have kids who go to the same school as you are. You'll have fun. Trust me." She looked so determined that I didn't have the heart to burst her bubble.

"Uh huh." I simply muttered as she pulled me in for a hug. "Now be a good girl and make me proud." Seriously? What am I? Five? Although I hugged her all the same.

"Love you. See you soon!" I said as she ruffled my hair and let me go. "Love you too!"

As soon as she was out of sight I turned towards my new high school. Great, another journey to hell. Hopefully my last.

I readjusted the straps of my bag as I made my way through the halls. It was same old same old every time.

Teenagers lounging in the hall in secluded groups like sororities. The jocks, the nerds and then the populars. You know those books which talk about high school drama and stuff? Well in real life although it doesn't seem like that deep down it's exactly that way.

I could hear whispers past me as I made my way confidently through the hall into the office. A loud whoop caught my ear as I turned around to see a few guys fist bumping. One of them caught my eye as he stared at me with a smirk. His cropped sandy blonde hair looked windswept and the dimple on his cheek made his electric blue eyes pop out. He was cute I'd admit if it wasn't for the arrogant glint in his eyes and the scar on his lip.

It was when he winked when I quickly looked away stepping into the office. I was not here to get distracted. There's no place in my life for that. Never has been and never will.

"Name?" The stout lady sitting at the desk asked.

"Annabeth Chase" I replied back looking around the office. There was a billboard with a glass cover. On leaning closer I could see numerous pamphlets about basketball auditions, drama clubs et cetera. There were a few pictured of students too but one particular picture caught my eye. It was so well taken I wondered if it was done by a pro.

"Impressive isn't it?" A voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

I tore my eyes away from the picture to look at the person. It was a guy who looked about my age. A senior probably. The first thing I noticed about him was the camera slung around his neck.

"You like?" He questioned which made me look up to his face again. He was comparatively pale with his midnight black hair and eyes contrasting to his face.

I looked back at the picture and nodded. "It's really good. You into photography?" I asked casually and he gave me a grin.

"Yup. Maybe you could model for me or something."

And just when you think a guy can be sweet he goes up and opens his mouth. I shouldn't have expected anything less.

I placed a hand in front of me. "Buddy, if that was your idea of flirting I suggest you back off." I snapped just as the lady at the counter called my name.

"Miss Chase?" I hurried to grab my schedule from her.

As I was leaving the office the photography walked up beside me. Before I could roll my eyes he interjected. "You're new aren't you?"

"Noticed too soon didn't you?" I smirked continuing walking. Sure I sounded like a bitch but I had no use of sounding nice to guys like him.

"Uh huh." He muttered then stopped me by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." I stopped looking curious at what he had to say. "Cause if you knew me you'd know I wasn't flirting with you." With that said he gave me a salute and walked away.

I stared after him confused until I remembered I would be getting late for class. My first period was Literature and it was really stupid of me not to ask directions. I stumbled into the class not so gracefully might I say as I muttered. "Sorry I'm late."

I felt like I was on spotlight with the whole class staring at me. I glance up at the teacher. He looked to be about in his mid-thirties and gave me a warm smile. "I'm guessing you're the new student everyone's been talking about."

I nodded. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." I said nonchalantly waving my hand to the class before he asked me to introduce myself. It's just a regular routine everywhere I go. Better to get over with.

"Good to have you here Annabeth, I'm Mr. Fitz and will be teaching you Literature for the rest of the year. "He said and then gestured to the class. "Why don't you go and sit beside Thalia?" He pointed at a girl with electric blue hair. Well all of it wasn't blue there were streaks of it. I'm guessing she was going for the punk look.

I quickly walked across the room and made myself comfortable beside the punk girl. "Hey." I said looking sideways. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"I know. Mr. Fitz was clear enough." She said without looking at me. "I'm Thalia by the way. Don't ever think of calling me anything else if you know whats good for you" She almost said it like I would start calling her nicknames or something.

" to meet you" I said slowly narrowing my eyebrows. Talk about being friendly. "Just Thalia?" I mean it wasn't too hard for her to at least let me know her full name was it?

"Just Thalia." She said in a clipped tone. She ran a hand through her hair which gave me a peek at the two piercings on her left ear. She pushed her hair in front of her face almost as if she didn't want me to look at her.

I turned away with no intention of speaking to her again. Instead I tried to concentrate on what Mr. Fitz was saying.

"We're going to be reading this." He held up a book. "For the year. The Diary of a Young Girl- Anne Frank." There were a few groans and whispers of excitement throughout the class. He placed the book back on his desk leaning against the desk. "Now can anyone tell me what was the age of Anne Frank when she was presented this diary and what did she name it?"

"Anyone? Anyone at all?" He repeated when no one answered. On instinct I raised my hand which brought a smile onto his face.

"Ah Annabeth. Yes?"

"On her thirteenth birthday." I answered confidently. "She named it Kitty and addressed it the same while writing in it."

Mr. Fitz nodded satisfied with the answer. "Very good." He continued speaking something but I zoned out when I heard someone cough 'nerd'. I looked sideways to see a few guys snickering and looking at me. One of them was the jock in the hall earlier.

I rolled my eyes and coughed 'jerk'. Apparently they'd never had a girl backtalk them since they looked surprised. I heard a snort beside me to find Thalia smirking at them. The rest of the class was pretty normal after that. I guess that was enough drama for now. Oh how wrong I was.

As the bell rang I quickly packed up my stuff and made my way out of the class but I could hear voices behind me.

"Oh she's a piece of cake." I heard someone say and felt an arm around my waist. It was the same guy who had teased me and was now giving me a smug look. "Hey there beautiful, you're a feisty one aren't you?"

Before he could make a move I grabbed his arm and twisted it. He gave out a cry and winced. "Beat it jerk. Don't you dare come near me again." Thankfully the rest of the class was too busy to notice or I was sure this would turn into a big scene.

I made my way to the lockers glancing at my schedule as I heard Thalia walk up beside me. "Looks like we can be friends after all." She said smiling at me for the first time and this time I didn't see any rudeness or sarcasm hidden underneath it.

"Oh so now you decide to be nice? What changed? Was it my nerdiness or lack of ability to socialize?" I said sarcastically.

"Well you're the first girl to not fawn over me or try to impress me." She shrugged. I stopped and looked at her. "I'm not homosexual." I said bluntly.

That got her laughing really loudly causing people to glance at us. Although I didn't understand what was so funny. She looked up at my confused expression and sobered up. "You really don't know who I am do you?"

"A teenager who's high on caffeine?" I asked and she chuckled throwing an arm around me. "I like you. Annabeth right? I'm gonna call you Annie. Now come on, let me show you to the lockers."

"So where're you from?" Thalia questioned as I sorted my things in my locked.

"Um originally from Michigan but I travel a lot." I said. Well it wasn't exactly a lie. I was from Michigan but I was usually travelling due to changing foster families.

"Oh? Wow what do your parents do?" Thalia asked casually and I bit my tongue. "Um...they're...they're-" I tried making up an excuse but thankfully her phone began ringing. She fished it out and spoke into it. I turned around giving her privacy and sighed in relief. The thing was I didn't want her to know I was an orphan. For that matter I didn't want anyone to know that. I didn't want anyone's pity.

I jumped as someone was slammed against the locker beside me. I looked at the skinny guy in shock as he tried to scramble up but then was held up by another guy who glared at him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" People started chanting and forming a crowd. Funny how these types of things entertained them when it was probably the opposite for the people actually involved in it.

The skinny guy looked scared as his thick black rimmed glasses toppled over his nose. "Go get him Perce!" Someone yelled from the crowd. I figured the guy pushing the skinny kid was Percy. He gritted his teeth and pushed him further into the lockers growling. "What do you think now nerd?" The skinny guy looked too scared to even answer. "Enjoying the view now?!" Percy raised a fist.

Now I don't know if I had suddenly got bat-shit crazy or felt the sudden need to be Wonder Woman as I surged forward stopping Percy. I'd always hated bullies but that didn't explain why I succumbed to mere stupidity.

"Stop it!" I yelled stepping in front of skinny guy. I pushed Percy back. "What did the poor guy ever do to you?!"

Percy looked at me confused and that's when I got a look of his sea green eyes. They were beautiful to look at and would be even more if their angry look wasn't directed at me. He raised a finger at me. "Listen, you're new so you better get out of the way or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" I retorted back. "Hit me too?" I shook my head and helped up the skinny guy. The crowd had grown silent staring at the scene beholding in front of them. The guy muttered a thanks as I glanced back at Percy who was fuming.

"Who do you think you are?" He gritted stepping closer to me.

"Look mate." I held my hand up. "I don't want to ruin my first day at school either but I despise people who love to show their strength by picking on weak people." I said crossing my arms.

Surprisingly he gave me a grin but it was nowhere near friendly as he stepped into my personal space and grabbed my arm. "You're the perfect little angel aren't you? Saving people and shit." He whispered getting too close for my liking.

Okay, I guess my burst of confidence was lowering now. I really was stupid. Why, oh, why did I go and have to get myself killed?!

As if my day couldn't get any better another voice boomed through the hall. "Back off Jackson!" It was the the jock guy. "You can't have all of 'em" He said smirking at me. He wasn't alone though. Standing beside him was another blonde who looked like his sister. She looked like one of those wannabe queens with the way she stood beside him in her pointed stilettos.

"Excuse me?!" I protested as Percy let go of me.

"Oh great it's Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee." Percy said sarcastically turning to the two. "What? Jason got bored of his sluts and now going for the newbie?"

"Like they say man, the fresh ones are the ripe ones." Jason grinned and my hands turned into fists.

"Hey! I'm right here you know?" I snapped at the arrogant prick. "At least have some decency to hide your truly repulsive nature."

Percy let out a slow whistle. "Burn! Guess you finally got someone immune to your games huh Jason? How does that feel?" Jason glared at him and stepped forward but the blonde chick held him back and whispered something to him.

"Where are your two sidekicks?" He smirked at Percy. "Too busy erasing the tabloids? But I gotta say man that picture made my day. You've gotta pass the message to your sister, that was one fine-" he didn't get to complete the sentence as Percy leaped forward and punched him which lead to a fight between them.

Not wanting to get into the mess any further I started backing away when someone grabbed my arm. It was blonde bitch. "Where do you think you're going sweetie? We're not done here."

What? Now what was her problem. She squeezed my arm and glared at me. "Now listen to me and listen clear. Stay away from Percy alright? He's mine and he will never be interested in someone like you so you can stop trying."

I stared at her like she had grown two head. "You're crazy." I whispered.

"Whatever you call it." She said shrugging. "Just know, you don't wanna get on my bad side." A crunch sounded and we both looked back to see Jason spit out blood. Ugh. I felt nauseous. I gotta get out of here.

"Running away?" Blondie snickered mocking me. "Yeah you should do that. Save your dignity...or whatever you have left. Bet your parents would be proud."

I stopped midway closing my eyes. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

I could feel pain in my knuckles as it came in contact with her jaw. After that it was all a blur as I found myself along with Percy and Jason being let to the Principal's office.

"Damn girl you have some talent of getting yourself in trouble." Thalia walked up us as the three of was were seated outside the office. She then turned to Percy. "And you, what were you thinking? What part of stay under the radar don't you understand?!" She yelled at Percy who simply kept his head down. "Dad is gonna kill you!" She threw her hands in the air while Jason grunted.

Ignoring him I looked at Thalia. "Wait, you know him?"

"Who, you mean this doofus?" She said gesturing to Percy. "Yeah, of course I know him. He's my brother."

"You're what?" I asked surprised. "Oh come on, like you didn't know." Jason said not believing my surprised state.

"Um, no I didn't." I mumbled. At this Percy looked up at me curiously. "I got here as fast as I could!" Another person entered the office and would you look at that, it was photography boy.

"Annabeth Chase let me properly introduce you." Jason said and I could detect sarcasm in his voice. "Nicolas Di Angelo." He pointed at photography boy. "Thalia Grace." he said pointing at Thalia and then finally at Percy. "Perseus Jackson. Meet the kid of one of the biggest business tycoons. You've heard of the Olympian brothers right?"

That was just the news I needed. First day of senior year and I managed to get in a fight with the popular kids and a trip to the office. How the hell did I get here?

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!**

**Stay tuned!Until next time!- RachelChaseJackson**


	3. Of nerds and jerks

**Hey guys! How are you? So I finally had some time to update this. Although I'm gonna warn you updates for this story will be a little slow because I have to finish my other story 'Now you see me'. As soon as that's over I'll update this regularly.**

**Now as I said this is based on a true story but that doesn't mean every single incident is what happened to me. Like I said, there are many changes. After all a story has to be dramatic right? ;) Although I do admit my first day of junior year was pretty much like Annabeth's. All the characters in this story are somehow related to real people in my life. You can ask me any question you want to. I'm an open book.**

**So I'll start replying to reviews from the next chapter if you guys don't mind. Please do review. Your reviews are what inspire me to write. Thank you to all those who took the time to review the earlier chapters. I read every single one of them.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Miss Chase, I did not expect this from you." The principal told me giving me a stern look.

Yeah well I didn't expect this either so give me a break will you? Ugh did I mention I hate high school? I had made this check list a long time ago to help me survive through high school. When you change high schools as frequently as your underwear you kinda get the basics.

Rule #22 Do not mess with the popular kids

I should probably strike that off my list now since I had gone and done exactly that.

"Since you are new to the school I will let it go just this once." I breathed a sigh of relied at that. "But." I stiffened at that. There was always a but wasn't there?

"Mr. Jackson and Mr. Grace." He turned to the two hooligans beside me. "This however is not your first time. So I have come up with a proposal for you." Princi said clasping his hands together. "You three are to be partners for every project you have together for the rest of the year. I will talk to the teachers about it."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Crappy Doodles!"

We all stared at Jason.

The Principal coughed. "Anyways as I was saying, you have no choice. Percy, Jason I think this is the only way left that I can finally put a halt to your madness. God knows how much I have aged dealing with you throughout the years." He said shaking his head in dissapointment.

"But sir." I interrupted.

Rule #12 Sweet talk the teachers.

"How am I involved in all of this? I mean..." I tried to fake innocence. "look at them." I pointed to the two. "are you really throwing a poor innocent girl at their mercy?"

Percy snorted beside me while Jason gave me a baffled look.

"Miss Chase I would have believe that statement if Miss Tanaka were not in the nurse room with a bleeding nose right now." The Principal said with a raised eyebrow and I sank lower in my seat. Damn all my theories were being proven wrong here. "Adding to that I feel a straight A student like you would provide a good influence on them. In fact you both should give her a tour since it's her first day. " He said and although I felt a bit of pride about the straight A part it was overcome by the mention of tour. I had a feeling he wasn't really suggesting the idea.

The whole year with them? Really? I'd rather go back to the foster house where they made me share a room with their pet dog. Now it may seem like nothing but that dog was pure evil. I still have nightmares about dog slobber. Shudder.

"But sir-" We started protesting at the same time but he held up his hand.

"That's final." He said with his stern tone again and left the room. I sighed and picked up my bag. At least he wouldn't call Nancy about it. That would have been a real blunder.

"Way to sweet talk the teacher blondie." Percy muttered. "You just made it worse."

"Oh really?" I retorted back. "I didn't see you say anything back there. Were you playing mute?"

Jason snorted behind him. "He doesn't have a choice. It's either partner with you or expulsion."

"But isn't your dad one of the trustees?" My eyebrows furrowed as I asked Percy this question who was busy looking anywhere but me.

"Your point?" He asked looking forward as the three of us made our way through the halls. I noticed his jaw clench and his fingers tighten around his bag strap. Never a good sign.

"Nevermind." I said nervously.

"So." Jason said slinging an arm around my shoulders. "ready for the tour babe?"

I cringed and ducked from under his elbow. "I guess I'll have to pass that offer." I said trying to be sweet. Key word: Trying

"Oh it wasn't a question." Jason said giving me a smug look.

"Guess I answered anyways." I said and maybe there was a hint of a smile on Percy's face. "Later." I said walking away from them towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Let me guess." I said looking over at Percy and Jason at each other's throats. "They used to be best friends but a girl broke them apart."

I looked over at Nico who gave me an amused look while Thalia looked at me. "No, actually."

"No?"

Thalia shook her head. "They've pretty much hated each other since pre-school. There simply is no reason."

"Percy and Jason. Friends." Nico scoffed and took a sip of his Gatorade. He looked at me. "If Percy's Thor then Jason's Loki,or like Magneto and Professor X, or Lady Gaga and Taylor Swift, or-"

"Nico I think she get's it." Thalia said patting his back.

"Lady Gaga and Taylor Swift?" I asked raising my eyebrows and Nico blushed slightly.

"Don't let him get to you." Thalia said sipping on her juice pouch. "Percy's just...well he has a hard time opening up to people."

Tell me about it. I guess I could relate to that but that gave him no right to bully on weaker people.

"That's why we try not to make friends here." Thalia said shrugging. "They always have some ulterior motive behind it. Mostly because of our rich lineage."

"Yeah. But it affected Perce the most." Nico said his eye wide and animated as if he was about to share a juicy secret. "Cause his girlf-" "Nico." Thalia interrupted giving him a glare.

I looked away. I knew when I wasn't needed to hear anything. Instead my gaze wandered to the nerdy guy who Percy was bullying upon. He was seated to the alone on a table. His thick black rimmed glass almost covered up his entire face but gave a good view of his dark blue orbs. He huffed and brushed his hair from his forehead with one hand while the other held a book in one hand. He was kinda cute actually.

_Snap!_

My head jerked to the click of a camera as I saw Nico taking a picture of me. He lowered the camera and gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry, but the moment was perfect. You looked really engrossed."

I tried not to let the heat show up on my cheeks. "And may I see this engrossed picture of mine?" He handed me the camera and I had to admit it really did look good.

"Wow. You're good at this aren't you?" I said handing him back the camera. Thalia smiled at him and ruffled his hair as he backed away.

"A little too good. Don't let him click any nudes though Annie." She said winking and I guess there was a match between me and Nico on who could look more red.

"So it isn't enough that I have to see you the rest of the year, now you're stalking my cousins too?" Percy muttered not looking at me as he plopped down on the seat in front of me. He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Not likely." I said. "Believe me, I'd be the last person to stalk you."

"Relax Perce." Thalia said interrupting. "I invited Annie over here. You see as much as I love you guys' company." She said gesturing over to Nico who was busy clicking pictures around the whole cafeteria and Percy who looked too interested with his sandwich that at one point I almost thought he was about to molest it. Thalia gave me an exasperated look like 'see what I have to deal with?'. " I would really like some female company too." She said cheerily patting my back.

"Yeah." Percy snorted. "Remember the last time you did that?" Percy said bitterly and I figured it wasn't just about me.

"She's not like them Perseus." Thalia glared at him and spoke through gritted teeth. I realized it was really scary to hear Percy's full name from her mouth.

"How do you know?" Percy retorted back. "For all we know she could be one of those bitches who only care about-"

I abruptly stood up. "Uh I guess I'll just go." I would no longer be here and listen to this jerk talk crap about me. I'd had enough of it my whole life I didn't need another person to add to the list.

Thalia looked guilt. "No, Annie it's-"

"It's okay." I told her faking a smile. I shouldered my bag walking away and could hear Nico and Thalia hounding upon Percy.

Surprisingly my feet made their way towards the nerdy guy's table. He seemed so into his book his didn't even notice me sitting beside him. "Hey"

The poor guy was so shocked he dropped his books and as he quickly bent over to pick it up his other hand came up to push his glasses back into place resulting in him poking his eyes.

I winced. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-It's o-okay." He stuttered as he gathered himself and nervously looked at him. I held out my hand. "I'm Annabeth."

"You're the girl who stood up to Percy Jackson." He said remembering me and his eyes widened as he looked up at me in awe. "Thank you." He said and I realized happily that he didn't stutter this time.

I waved my hand in the air. "Don't mention it. And you are...?" I asked since he hadn't exactly told me his name.

"A-Alec." He said. Great we're back to the stuttering again. "Al-lec W-Whittak-ker."

"So tell me Alec Whittaker." I said playfully. "Do I look so horrifying that I cause you to stutter?" A rosy red dusted his cheeks as he nudge his glasses up. Was this guy cute or what?

"No." This time his voice was controlled but barely a whisper. "You're actually really pretty." He said and immediately ducked his head. I felt a tug in my chest. No one ever told me that before.

"Thanks." I said and just then the bell rang. I sighed. "Well there goes my lunch." I looked at him. "See you later." He seemed to be too busy gathering his things so I let him be.

One thing rang clearly through my head. I wasn't supposed to make any friends and what was I doing? The exact opposite. Seems to me, coming here has made me break all my rules.

* * *

"You lost?"

I heard a voice say as I was walking to the side of the street. I had the adress Nancy gave me but this town was so winded up I think I might have passes a particular spot twice.

A car started to pull up next to me. I'd seen it following me for a while so when the the car stopped I decided to make a run for it. Trying to hold down my panic I tried to think of options of defending myself.

"Hey! Wait!"

The stranger made a grab for my arm but I turned back blindly swinging my fist. I heard a light smack and we both groaned. "Ow!" I pulled back my fist wincing as I saw blue patches were already beginning to form on my knuckles.

"Do people in you place usually greet people like that who wanna help?" The person groaned in front of me and I looked up to see it was Percy. He was groaning holding his nose. A light bruise was starting to form.

"Oh god I'm sorry." I rushed. "I didn't know it was you." On second thoughts I remembered his comment about me in lunch. "Actually? I'm not sorry. You deserved that." I said as I turned around walking away nursing my hand.

"Look, I'm sorry about lunch. I didn't mean it."

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around. I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He grimaced and looked at me hesitantly. "Okay, maybe I did a little?" I huffed and resumed my walk. I could hear footsteps nearing me.

"At least I'm being honest with you." He said stubbornly. Then he stepped in front of me blocking my path. "Look Thalia would kill me if I didn't apologize to you."

"And you care?" I crossed my arms at him. He sighed irritated. "I wouldn't if Nico wasn't hovering over me with the threat of letting my pictures go public."

"What's the problem in that?" I asked confused. He ran a hand through his hair. "It's a problem when the pictures are photo shopped nudes of you."

I looked away blushing. "Thalia was actually serious about that." I muttered.

"So you forgive me?" He asked impatiently. I gave him a look of disbelief. "You didn't even say you were sorry!"

Percy snorted. "I don't apologize to anyone. I don't see what makes you so special." Oh how I wish I could wring his neck. If he weren't so damn tall!

I tried not to let my anger show. "Good luck letting your nudes go viral then." I said flippantly as I began walking again and was stopped once again.

"Okay here's my offer. I drive you to wherever you're going and you forgive me. Consider it as an apology." He said looking at me and I could see a hint of desperation in his eyes but he tried to hide it. I thought about it for a moment. It wasn't like I was getting to my destination anytime sooner. Added to that fact it was getting darker.

"Okay fine." I said smiling sweetly just to annoy him. "I get shotgun!" I said just for effect running towards his car and heard him give out a loud sigh. Oh this was going to be such a long ride.

* * *

_"If you can't hear what I'm trynna say...Maybe I'm out of my miiiind." _I sang loudly and watched Percy grip the steering wheel tightly. I was enjoying this so much. Payback my friend.

_"I know you want it...I know you want it...You're a good girl...blurred lines!"_ I raised my voice a pitch higher as the next part came. "_What do they make dreams for...when you got them jeans on...what do we need steam for...you the hottest bitch in this place-"_

"I AM!" Percy yelled shutting of the radio. I could see the pissed off look on his face and suppressed a giggle.

"Are you done now? Satisfied?" Percy asked irritated and sat back down in my seat. "Yup."

After a few moments, he spoke up. "So, you never showed me the address I have to drop you off at." I literally face palmed myself.

"Oh yeah!" I dug in my bag and pulled out the piece of paper. Percy took it and read it frowning. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes. I'm sure." I said. Nancy had specifically made me repeat the address out to her so I wouldn't get it wrong.

Percy shook his head and handed me back the paper. I could see him getting anxious as he started tapping his fingers on the wheel. "So um, where are you going exactly?"

I stiffened. I didn't exactly want to tell him about my orphan status. Not him of all people. Think fast Annabeth! "Uh to my aunt's house." I said and mentally aplauded myself.

His eyebrows's knitted forward. "What about your parents?"

"Um they live in California. I came here cause of college and my aunt and uncle were living here so naturally I'd live with them." I explained lying through my teeth. He nodded deep in thought.

"Why would you come mid year though?" He asked again. I hadn't realized my hands had gotten clammy.

"Whoa what's with all the questions?" I said instead nervously. He cleared his throat. "Um yeah. I didn't meant to pry."

"Chase?" He questioned.

"Yeah?" I asked not really bothering about him calling me by my last name.

"Um back at lunch, I uh really shouldn't have said that. It's my problem really." He said not looking at me but staring ahead.

I stared back at him. "If I didn't know better I would think you're apologizing."

"Don't push it." He gritted and I remained silent although I had a small smile on my face.

"You're really weird." I stated earning a look from him. "You always have this guarded aura around you but with Thalia and Nico..." I shook my head. "It's almost like you're a different person. Are you bipolar?" I blurted out. Almost as I said it I realized I wasn't much different from that. I never let people see the real me afraid that people would take advantage of that. My mom always used to say, always be yourself, cause in the end who else do you have?

Percy's lips twitched at that. "No." His voice was low. "No." He said again and shrugged. "It's just...it's just.."

"Complicated." We both said together.

I felt the car stop and I held my bag close to me. I opened the door and stepped out to see the house we had stopped in front of. I bend down towards the window to think him only to see him already out of the car.

"Uh it's okay. I can go from here." I said uncomfortably. He looked at me with a mischievous look. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Nah I think I'll just walk you to the door." He insisted and I gritted my teeth as I walked towards the door. I guess my new family wouldn't mind meeting him. I really hope they weren't like my earlier foster families.

I nervously rang the doorbell and glanced at Percy. He gave me a winning smile. Something was seriously wrong. After a few second the there was a little noise inside and the door clicked open.

A middle-aged woman stood in front of me with a warm smile. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing an apron which suggested she was baking cookies due to the smudge of batter stuck on her apron.

"You must be Annabeth Chase." She said sweetly as she wrapped me in a hug. I winced thinking what Percy would think about that statement. Since she was supposed to be my aunt.

She pulled away and her eyes traveled to behind me. "Oh Percy! What are you doing outside?"

I looked at her confused. "You know him?"

The woman smiled at me. "Oh silly me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sally Jackson and this idiot over here." She said pointing towards Percy who gave me a smirk." is my son."

Two words. Holy crap.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a review!**

**Stay tuned! Until next time!- RachelChaseJackson**


	4. Land of delinquents

**Hey guys! How are you? So I'm really happy today cause I got my results and they're good enough. Here's a long chapter for that! But before you start reading here are the replies to your reviews:**

**Goddess Of Idiots: It got even better for her in this chapter. ;) Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**IIII Winter Wold IIII: Glad you liked the idea. Feel free to suggest any other idea you may have. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AliceTonksHPJ: Two words. Thank you. :) **

**Jedi 1: Well more surprises are in store for you. Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I'mGoingSolo14: Thank you so much! Glad you like it. Please don't hesitate to suggest any ideas. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PiperGrace938: Sorry for the late update but hope the chapter is worth it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Drakky28293: Thanks a lot! Haha those phrases I got mostly from my friends. I have pretty funny friends. XD Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks to all the guests for reviewing.**

**~HAPPY READING!~**

* * *

"He's your..." I closed my eyes wishing to go die in a hole. "son." I completed and Sally nodded smiling at the little devil. "Of course he's your son. Why wouldn't he be? Of course." I kept muttering.

"Are you okay there Chase?" Percy said faking a worried look but I could see his smirk right through. "You don't look too well."

"You must be tired." Sally said ushering me in. The poor lady had no idea about the Satan living in her house. "Nancy came here to deliver your stuff just a while ago. You missed her."

I offered her a weak smile trying not to glare at Percy who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"...while you freshen up. Percy?" Sally called out to him and broke the glare contest between the two.

"Show Annabeth to her room will you?" I was surprised to see Percy actually obey her and when Sally ruffled his hair he didn't say anything instead picked up my luggage walking inside towards the hall.

Now I didn't know much about guys but I did know they didn't really like to show their mushy soft side instead going for the more macho act. Maybe Percy was a mama's boy. I snickered at the thought and Percy gave me a wierd look. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature." He muttered.

We passed a room whose door was wide open and I could see Thalia laying on her bed with her legs on Nico's lap both of them with headphones on their heads and bobbing their heads to the music.

"That's Thalia's room." Percy said and we passed another room, the door closed and the picture of a skull posted on it. "And that's Nico's room. I'd suggest you not to go in there."

"Why?" I questioned wondering what could be there behind that door.

"Do you go to junkyards often?." Percy questioned.

"No."

"Me neither."

He shouldered my bag on one shoulder as he opened the door to the room ahead of us. It opened with a click to reveal a lavender colored room, a bed in the middle with violet and white patterned covers which was a perfect contrast to the room. I had a study at one corner and a beanbag in the middle of the room.

I squealed on the inside. This was exactly like the room which I would dream of having. I quickly ran to check my closet only to find it was walk-in one. Damn, these folks were rich.

I caught Percy staring at my awed expression with a concentrated look. "What?" I questioned.

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked.

I shrugged. "It's a really nice room. Your mom has a big heart." I shook my head. "I can't imagine a room like this in my previous fos-" I stopped short.

"Foster homes." Percy completed for me and the same guarded look was back on his face.

"Yeah." I said playing with my fingers. "Look, I didn't mean to lie to you I just-"

"Save it." He cut me off. "I never did believe anything you said anyways."

This guy was seriously starting to piss me off. What the hell was his problem? Before I could voice out my thoughts he stalked out of my room. Okay then.

I started unpacking and placing my clothes in the new wardrobe. It was crazy how big this room was. It's a pity I don't have much to fill it. As I dove my hand into the suitcase again my fingers hit something solid. I gripped it and pulled it out.

It was a wooden picture frame, one I had been carrying since as long as I can remember. It was a picture of a couple, the man had an arm around the woman's waist and they both seemed to be smiling at the person clicking the picture.

I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear trying to copy the woman's hairstyle in the picture.

"You look a lot like her." A voice startled me.

I looked up to see Sally standing in front of me with a tray of cookies in her hands. "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

She placed the tray down at the bedside table and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You know my parents?" I asked looking at her but she was busy staring at the picture.

"I'll have you know that I was the one who took that picture." She said grinning. My eyes widened. "You-"

"We were friends in high school. You could say we were besties." Sally chuckled sitting down next to me.

"Why didn't Nancy tell me this?" I wondered aloud and Sally rubbed my shoulder. "I wanted to tell you myself." She replied.

My grip tightened on the frame as my lower lip trembled. "Then you know...where they are? Why did they leave me?"

Sally's face turned sad. "Oh sweetie. I wish I did. We hadn't been in contact for a few years. I was there when you were born...but after that...I knew she had a daughter but I never knew they would..." She glanced at me. "Well, I just got to know about a month ago. I don't know why Frederick and Athena would do this. It doesn't seem like them." She shook her head. "But honey, if I'd known I would have taken you in a heartbeat."

I stayed quiet. She continued talking. "They loved you Annabeth. If there's one thing I know that. There must be some reason for-"

"They didn't love me." I interrupted. Sally looked at me sadly. "They didn't." I insisted getting up. "You know, when I was in the patronage, there were lots of kids like me. Babies to five years olds to even my age. But you know what? Their parents loved them and didn't want to leave them. They died due to accidents. My parents? They left me willingly. That's the worst part."

Sally didn't say anything. She knew I was right. I sighed rubbing my eyes. "Is it okay if I lay down for a while?"

She smiled warmly at me. "Of course. Call me if you need anything." With that said she left the room closing the door softly.

I plopped down on the bed plugging in my earphones to the rustly old iphone I had owned since I'd gotten it for one of my birthdays from Nancy.

_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am, like I'm made of glass,like I'm made of paper...like a skyscraper_

* * *

It was at 7 pm when I finally decided to stop sulking, freshen up and face the music and by that I mean come clear with Thalia and Nico.

I wound around the halls trying to find the main room. God this house was so big, how could I have not noticed when coming to my room?

I turned a corner and bumped into something. I stumbled back wincing and rubbed the place of impact. Ugh...stupid wall. I looked up to resume walking only to be blocked by something.

_Ay papi_

The _wall_ I had bumped into was in fact my arch nemesis standing in front of me shirtless with his towel hanging low on his hips.

You know that feeling when a bucket full of ice is dropped on your head and everything feels numb? Yup, I was having the ice bucket challenge of my life right now.

His green eyes glared up at me as he grumbled. "What are you doing?"

"I...uh...gah" Slow clap for Annabeth Chase everybody as she makes a complete fool out of herself. "I...I was.. hot." I said relieved that I could say a complete sentence.

"What?"

That's when I realised what I'd said. Darn it! "You don't have any clothes on!" I blurted out and slapped a hand on my mouth. Oh, God, did I really say that?

"Yup." Percy answered me his lips twitching. Kill me now.

My nails digged into my palm as I backed away and sidestepped him. I walked backwards facing him. "I'm gonna go...yeah to..to" But as fate is never on my side I bumped into someone again.

"Ah!" I shrieked covering my eyes to avoid seeing Nico in nothing but his boxers.

"Annabeth?" His confused voice filled my ears but I dare not open my eyes. I scurried away as quickly as possible spluttering. "Ugh! Stupid!Mother of all things holy!"

Finally finding the main room I entered to see Thalia and Sally seated on the couch engaged in conversation but they stopped once they saw me they stopped talking.

Thalia'a eyebrows furrowed. "Annabeth? What are you doing here?" Before I could answer her eyes widened. "Wait _you're_ the-"

"Homeless delinquent. Yeah." I said cutting her off. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was gonna say guest but that works too." She said shrugging then got a huge smile on her face as he ran forward and pulled me into a hug.

"Wait you're not mad?" I questioned confused. She pulled back grinning. "Oh don't you think I'm not mad. I'm just so happy it's you and not some wannabe biotch." She scoffed.

"That makes one of us." We heard someone mutter and turned to see Percy leaning against doorway with a poker face. Thankfully dressed this time.

"Percy." Sally warned and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to the family Annie."

* * *

"Ugh." I got up on my bed after hours of tossing and turning. I just couldn't sleep!

I got up and out of the room walking towards the kitchen. Thanks to Nico he'd drawn a map for me to move around the house and as funny as that sounds it was so helpful.

I didn't switch on the light not wanting to wake anyone up plus I didn't want to worry Sally. She had been pampering me ever since I stepped into the house, although I wasn't much fond of it because I didn't want to trouble her I loved to see the annoyed look on Percy's face.

It wasn't unusual for me. Every time I shifted to a new house it took me a few nights to get adjusted.

As I was taking light sips from a glass of water I heard some rustling. Or maybe was that whispering? I'm not sure but for some reason I was frozen beside the counter.

In the dark I could make out to black figures on squinting.

"...do it my way." One of them furiously whispered.

"Remember the last time that happened?!" The other voice argued.

"Well I for-" "Wait!" one them silenced the other. "Is it just me or is there someone standing there?"

Standing where? I looked around frantically. There was someone else in the room?

"Yeah wait I think it's a burglar. A burglar stealing glass from the kitchen?"

Wait a second...insert -_- right there. They were talking about me.

I felt a light flash on my face and then someone mutter. "Oh. A burglar would have been better."

"Annabeth?" I heard Nico's voice loud and clear. I looked at their faces in the dim light. Nico looked relieved while Percy had his usual poker face on.

"What are you two doing in the middle of the night?" I asked curiously. They both looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. Apparently it was short and there was lot of shaking head from Percy's side and a glare from Nico.

Am I supposed to figure it out on my own? Cause I'd never really been good at charades. I'm more of a scrabble girl.

They'd finally seemed to come to a decision although I don't know if that's a good or bad thing for me. Nico gave me a smile. "We'd like you to come with us."

I'm pretty sure 'we' didn't and mostly Nico considering the glare Percy was sending my way. "Wait to where?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. Just trust me." Nico said reassuringly. Let me tell you, I wasn't really reassured.

I plopped down on the backseat of the car in my pajamas and Nico sat in front as Percy drove. "Are you sure I shouldn't have changed first?"

"Nah." Nico waved off. "It doesn't really matter."

"So, where are we going?" I asked and got no answer. Okay, then. "Where's Thalia?" I asked instead and Nico gave me a grin as the car screeched to a stop. I looked out the window and my heart practically leapt out of my chest.

"The police station?" I whispered and looked at the two boys in fear. "I swear I wasn't stealing that glass! I was just drinking water! Please don't arrest me." I pleaded.

Nico and Percy looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Gee glad you find this funny. Is it like a tradition or something? Laughing at everything tragic? Cause I noticed people do that a lot here." I muttered.

Nico stifled his laugh and tried to calm down. "Sorry Annabeth it was just hilarious. We're not going to arrest you."

"Then why are we here?" I asked confused.

"Thalia's arrested." Percy replied calmly. My eyes widened. _"What?"_

"Relax." Nico said. "It isn't the first time. We'd bail her out but we can't cause we're under 18."

"You don't plan to get her out legally...do you?" I questioned them and they gave me smiles which I never wanted to know the meaning to.

"Now I'm gonna go in. You two just stay here." Nico ordered leaving me and Percy outside the station. We peeked in from the side.

"Potato head! My man!" Nico greeted to a stout man who was on leaning on his chair. In Nico's defence the man's head did resemble a potato. I could see Thalia in bars behind the man. She didn't look alarmed or worried or anything I thought she would be. In fact she looked bored, half laid on the cemented seat with her legs against the wall.

"Not now Nicholas." The man grumbled.

"He knows Nico?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "Southport is a small town. Everyone knows everyone." I looked back at Nico and the annoyed man who was trying to get rid of him. "And this isn't the first time Thalia's been arrested." Percy added lightly.

"Of course." I muttered. I saw Nico hand him a glass of water and force him to calm down. He raised up his hands. "Okay! Okay! I'm out. Jeez learn how to take a joke." He muttered and walked towards us, out of the station.

"I thought we were gonna get Thalia out?" I asked. Nico nodded. "We will. In about.." he looked at his watch. "a few seconds...3...2...1..bingo!" All of us turned to look inside and saw the man passed out in his chair.

I gasped."You drugged him? We drugged a cop?"

"Not exactly," said Percy said and I must have looked horrified because it was _Percy_ who was trying to calm me down.

"Almost drugged," Nico corrected.

"Semi-drugged," said Percy.

"Quasi-drugged," said Nico.

"So is he drugged or not?" Percy and Nico hesitated."Yes," they both said together.

I shook my head as we walked inside the station and Nico grabbed the keys from the now snoring cop. "Is he the only one on night patrol?" I questioned.

"The others usually go for a cup of coffee at this time." Percy replied. It was heart warming to see how well he knew their routine. Note sarcasm.

I heard rattling as Nico opened the lock and Thalia stepped out. "Took you long enough." She muttered and her eyes fell upon me. "Hey Annie, glad you joined the squad too."

I didn't say anything and simply smiled. In reality, I was freaking out on the inside. Honestly, I too was a delinquent and this shouldn't have been that hard for me but I'd promised Nancy I wouldn't mess up.

"Now all we need is to-" Thalia was stopped short as Percy put out an arm to push us back. He peeked out the door and cursed.

"What is it?" Nico questioned.

"Potato head's buddies are here." Percy muttered. Oh, just that and here I thought we would get caught or something. Silly me.

"We could get out the back door." Thalia pointed a thumb in the direction of the door. Loud laughter startled us coming from the entrance. We had to get out quick.

"Now listen" Percy turned to us. "We need to be quiet as mice. No, quieter than that. As quiet as . . . as . . ."

"Dead mice?" Thalia suggested. "Perfect," said Percy with an approving nod. "As quiet as dead mice."

We tiptoed our way out the back door and let out a relieved sigh as Nico was the last to get out and shut the door quietly.

"That was close." Nico sighed shaking his head. "Hey!" Someone yelled and we froze. I turned around startled to see a cop behind me and without thinking swung a kick at him making him stumble back. Wait what?

"Crap." Thalia muttered. Yup, definitely kicked him.

"RUN!" Percy yelled as he and Nico grabbed me and made a dash for it. We reached the car and Percy got in the driver set. "Get in! Get in ! Get in!"

We quickly slammed the doors before the cop could get to us. Percy zoomed across the street as all of us sat stunned in a seat. In a minute we all burst out laughing.

"That was fun." Thalia said in between laughs. Nico turned back to me. "I didn't know you knew Karate." He said.

"I don't." I said breathing hard from all the laughing. "That was ballet."

"You're okay kiddo." Thalia said grinning and ruffled my hair. "You're okay." The rest of the way we yelled out singing loudly and obnoxiously. Yup, definitely a night to remember.

* * *

"Heyya partner." I heard a chirpy voice pull me out of my day dream.

"Oh great." I muttered. "It's Prince Charming." Jason let out a laugh and plopped down next to me. I ignored him and kept doodling in my scrapbook.

A minute passed. "Stop staring." I mumbled feeling his gaze on me.

"Come with me." he said out of the blue and tugged on my hand. "What? Wait where?"

"A road trip." He said shrugging and I raised my eyebrow.

"A road trip? At this hour? You know we have school right?" I crossed my arms. He nodded. "But you have a free period and so do I and on. It'll be quick." he grabbed my shoulders and looked at me seriously. "Doodling will get you nowhere in life. Trust me."

I scoffed and picked up my bag. "And spending time with you will?" But I followed him to wherever he was taking me...which was the parking lot.

"Oh so we're going out of school?" I questioned and he hummed and led me to his bike.

"Harley-Davidson," I said. "Sweet." Who was I kidding? I'd never rode a bike in my life. The only Harley-Davidson I'd seen until now was ridden my male models.

Jason handed me a helmet. "Hop in." I looked at him suspiciously. "You aren't going to kidnap me are you?"

"Do you think I have a death wish?" Jason asked me incredulously. "Nico and Percy already gave me 'The Warning'" Jason quoted. I knitted my eyebrows. Nico I understood but Percy?

"Why would they do that?" I wondered out aloud as I sat back behind him.

"Probably because they know I have an eye out for you." Jason said grabbing my hands and wrapping them around his waist. I gulped. Now what do I say to that?

"Hold on tight." Jason muttered and I shrieked as he sped on the street.

After climbing off his bike, I smacked his shoulder. "Did you forget I was with you? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"It's hard to forget you're behind me when your legs are squeezing the life out of me." A smirk came with his next thought. "I couldn't think of a better way to die, actually."

I shook my head at him."There is something very wrong with you". I looked around us and squealed seeing a girl jump off a cliff.

"Oh god!" I yelled. "Someone save her!" People around gave me weird looks.

"Hey, hey." Jason came over to me. "Calm down. She didn't fall on accident."

"Huh?"

"It's called cliff diving." Jason explained. "Which is what we're here for."

I gave out a hysterical laugh. "There's no way I'm jumping off a stupid cliff." Jason gave me a look and then sighed shaking his head.

"I knew you were a buzz kill. I guess Percy was right." On hearing that my ears perked up.

"Wait a second. What was Percy right about?" I asked stopping him.

"Oh that you were just a boring old blonde." Jason shrugged and it's didn't take a blind mind to see he was baiting me, but did Percy really say that?

I huffed. "Let's go charming." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cliff. I could see the sly grin form on his face.

We stood at one edge of the cliff and Jason took off his shirt. My cheeks felt hot. I swear I was going to die from hotness overdose someday.

"You're going to go in with your clothes?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "There's no way I'm stripping."

"But you'll get your clothes wet."

I shrugged. He sighed and handed me his shirt. "You forget we have to go back to school. Wear this. I have an extra." I debated this in my mind glancing at the other girls around who were stripping. Better than nothing.

I quickly hid behind the tree changing into his shirt and taking off my pants leaving me in only his shirt but it was big enough to reach my thighs.

Jason wolf whistled when he saw me which cause me to pull at the end of my shirt nervously. "You ready?" He said holding out his hand.

I looked down at the cliff nervously. I was so not ready. I didn't particularly have a fear of heights but I guess any sane person would be nervous about jumping off a cliff.

"Hey." I heard Jason say softly and looked up at him. "There is a defining moment in every person's life. Within that moment, everything that that person is, shines it's brightest. This" He gestured to the cliff. "is your defining moment."

I sighed and grabbed his hand. "If we get through this alive...you're gonna tell me where you read that."

Jason led out a laugh and the next thing I new I was pummeling towards the water.

* * *

**Soooo? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me pweeese. I'm expecting reviews okay guys? ;)**

**So I just realized...I've completed a year on fanfiction! I've loved all twelve months thanks to you guys. ;) I really hope I continue and make lots of friends here. Fandom is family. As most of you might or might not know I'm 16 and I've recently turned a senior. This might be my last year of writing. :( I really hope it's not but after high school I might get too busy to write. However I'll try my best.**

**P.S My real name is Sarah Anderson for those who didn't know. I guess I owe you guys this much. ;)**

**Currently listening to I won't give up by Jason Mraz and practically devouring my Italian BMT sub. *-* I don't know why I told you that. Oh well.**

**Stay tuned! Until next time!- RachelChaseJackson**


End file.
